


Kissing

by Awesomepie3221



Series: Lazytown Prompts [6]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, full of love, sweet like candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomepie3221/pseuds/Awesomepie3221
Summary: Prompt: Twinkle twinkle please dont cuss, Robbie kissin Sportacus





	Kissing

Robbie loved kissing Sportacus. He loved kissing Sportacus more than he loved the actual elf, which was saying a lot, because Robbie loved his elf a lot.

He loved the way Sportacus’s ridiculous mustache would tickle just below his nose and across his cheeks and it would make him twitch, but that was okay because Sportacus loved his twitches.

Robbie loved the sweet kisses he would give Sportacus as a reward for doing a situp, even though Sportacus proved a long time he believed the burn was reward enough for him. Whenever Robbie pointed this out, Sportacus would blush, duck his head, fail at lying, and Robbie would kiss him again.

Robbie loved the quick kisses they would sneak around town, the kisses that said so much more than anyone could see.

He even loved when the children saw them and spent the rest of the day teasing Sportacus, abandoning their sports game to make Sportacus blush a beautiful shade of pink. Robbie knew that the shade of pink spread all the way to the tip of his pointy ears.

Kissing the pointy ears was always a treat for Robbie, making Sportacus let out a shuddering breath, a low gasp, his toes curling into himself.

As much as Robbie loved the slow kisses and the soft kisses, by far his favorite were the rough and intense ones. When they were desperately making out and biting into each others lips, teeth clacking together in the haste. Robbie could kiss Sportacus like that for hours.

In fact, Robbie saw it as a personal challenge to give Sportacus as many kisses in one day as he could. So far his record was 203 and he planned to break it one day.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send me prompts on my tumblr: sportscandysupervisor!


End file.
